The present invention relates to a both-sides playing optical disc player, and more particularly to a both-sides playing optical disc player in which a pickup carriage and turning means are simplified and a connected structure of flexible cable is improved.
A conventional typical both-sides playing optical disc player is disclosed in Japanese laid-open Pat. No. Pyung 2-66779 (published on Mar. 6, 1990, filed with Patent Application No. Sho 3-216683). As shown in FIGS. 1 through 3, the disclosed optical disc player comprises a spindle motor 2 for driving at a constant speed, an optical disc 10 mounted on a turntable 1, a carriage 5 having pickup means 6, for being moved along a pair of guide elements 3 and 4 to reproduce a signal recorded on one side of the optical disc, and turning means for rotating the carriage to reproduce the other side of the disc. Also, the carriage 5 comprises a sliding motor 53, a slope compensating motor 54, and a height adjusting motor 55, and several elements for driving these three motors and transferring a power, as well as the pickup means 6 for reproducing the signal recorded on the optical disc. That is, as shown in FIG. 3, a horizontal movement gear 51 and a turning gear 52 for transferring a power of the sliding motor 53 when the carriage 5 moves horizontally and turns are provided in the carriage 5.
The slope compensating motor 54 makes the pickup means 6 fixed in a first case 61 keep a left-and-right slope using pins 62 and 63 protruded in both ends of the case as a hinge point, so as to compensate the slope of pickup means 6 according to deflection in disc rotation. Also, the height adjusting motor 55 prevents the phenomenon in that the edge of the carriage 5 may be collided with the deflected edge of disc when the carriage 5 turns into the opposite side of disc. At the same time, it enables height adjustment of pickup means 6 through a first moving element 64 to additionally compensate the height which is not sufficiently compensated through the slope compensating motor, when the slope of disc is large.
While the carriage 5 having the above constitution moves at a constant speed from an inner circle to an outer circle of the disc 10 by engagement-driving of the horizontal movement gear 51 driven by the power of the sliding motor 53 and the racks 31 and 41 formed along the pair of guide elements 3 and 4, it reads the signal recorded on the surface of disc.
At this time, the carriage 5 accurately moving in the horizontal direction along the pair of upper and lower guide elements 3 and 4 first reproduces the lower side of the optical disc 10 and then turns to reproduce its upper side. Since the turning gear 52 simultaneously rotates in the sliding motor 53 having the horizontal movement gear 51, it moves in gear along the inner side of a circular fixed gear 8, so that the carriage 5 is naturally turned.
The turning operation of the carriage 5 is described as follows. While the carriage 5 moves along the lower guide element 4, it reproduces the signal recorded on the lower side of disc 10. Then, the carriage is deviated from the lower guide element 4, and as it is completely engaged with the turning guide element 9, the turning gear 52 being rotated by the sliding motor 53, is in gear with its inner-sided fixed gear 8, thereby performing a planetary motion and accordingly performing the turning operation.
However, such a conventional optical disc player comprises several driving motors 53, 54 and 55 as a combined form within the carriage 5. The structural assembled form is very complicated. Also, the weight of carriage, itself, acts as a big problem in decreasing its moving speed and its search time.
Moreover, in turning up and down of the carriage 5 provided with the pickup means 6 to reproduce the both sides of disc 10, since turning is performed in being completely deviated from the disc 10, there is a problem in miniaturizing the device such that turning space corresponding to the length of carriage as well as disc installing space should be obtained. Since the carriage 5 rotates around the axis in parallel with the moving direction of the carriage in such a turning space, there is a problem in that the flexible cable for transmitting the signal read in the pickup means 6 to the main body is twisted.
Accordingly, to solve such conventional problems, the present applicant has filed Korean Patent Application No. 91-24277 on an pickup driving device of a both-sides reproducing multi-disc player, which comprises: a carriage having a sliding motor and a slope compensating motor, also a cam gear and a pickup means so as to be interlocked by the slope compensating motor; a cam gear having a cam curve on its upper surface to simultaneously control slope compensation and height adjustment of the pickup means by being supplied with the power of the slope compensating motor, and having a peripheral gear and a contact protruded portion be protruded as one body, in its periphery; a lift guide mounted with a pickup base having the pickup means and hinge-combined with one end of the carriage, thereby compensating a height and a slope along the cam curve; and a mode switch for determining a turning position by sensing a position of contact protrusion on the cam gear.
The previously applied invention of this applicant improves the reliability of operation by the simplification of elements and power transfer system, and also has an effect of fast search and largely reduced power consumption of motor by reducing the overall weight of carriage.
However, in the invention (the reproducing optical disc player) previously applied by this applicant, the turning structure of pickup module is complicated, and the size is large, so that the improvement is required to miniaturize the product. Also, there is a problem in that the flexible cable may be twisted, and the whole length of cable is longer. Moreover, many elements are needed and its simplified constitution cannot be easily obtained, and the height of product is increased to obtain the radius of curvature of flexible cable.